I Love You: A feeling so strong
by sappy1990
Summary: Different from all the other FF I gaurantee it! Lily James. Romantic. :'an 11 year old James potter sat down in the headmasters chair, The headmaster smiled,James, Do you know why you've been called down here?....'
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting with Dumbledore

**_Authors note; I don't know about you all but I wanted to make a story about L/J that is believable, because, Lily is a extremely nice according to the HP books; she wouldn't cuss, and who says that Petunia was always mean, maybe she hid her hateful-ness towards Lily. This story is different from all the other you will read, mainly because it will be believable, oh and Lily isn't dumb enough to be a cutter, or purposely fight with James, and Lily's Parents were very happy when they found out she was a witch hp yr 1 Petunia say's this And in the books somewhere I think it says that Lily's family is just like Hermione's; NO ONE in her descendants lines were a witch, so I hope you like this Fan-Fic, I'm sure I will. Don't forget to Read and Review! R & R, please….…_ **

**P.S. I hope I didn't sound mean or rude in my author's note, if I did; I'm Sorry.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; J.K. Rowling owns it all!

* * *

Summary: This is Story is based on the clues that J.K. Rowling has given us on Lily and James Potter in the 'Harry Potter' book series, I have took all those clues and put them together in this story. This is about a Smart, sneaky, Mischievous Marauder by the name of James Potter, and how he gets, the smart, and beautiful Miss Lily Evans to fall for him. This story will take us through Lily and James life from before there first year at Hogwarts, all the way, until Hagrid finds Harry in the ashened remains of his parent's house. Hope you enjoy; Updates regularly….**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting with Dumbledore**

* * *

There was a nocking at the door.

'Enter,' Profesor Dumbledore said while he looked out one of his large windows of his office.

A 20 year old James Potter entered the office.

'Sit down, won't you James?'

James took a seat next to the Headmasters desk, The headmaster went and sat down behind his desk. 'So James, I hear you have choosen Sirius Black as your secret keeper?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

'Because, I believe that he is strong, and would never go down withought a fight.'

'I don't trust him, James, You and Lily are very important to the order; let me be your secret keeper?'

'No thank you.'

'He is stationed as a death eater right now, and you don't think he'll switch sides?'

'No'

'Why are you so confident with your choice?'

'Because I know Sirius, He's not that dumb; enough said!'

'Very well, so your decision is set, huh?'

'Sir, If I may; I am a father, I have a son; If I didn't trust Sirius, why would I have choosen him to protect, the woman I love, and the son I treasure?'

Dumbledore smiled, ' Than I cannot persuade you more?'

'No sir.'

'Than you may go, good night James.'

'Good night, sir,' James said as he turned on his heals and left the room. 'I wonder what Sirius is doing at this very moment' James thought as he mounted his broom on the castle grounds outside, and flew back to his mansion in Godrics Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2: Flash forward

Disclaimer: If you forgot already; it's not my fault.

* * *

Okay, people if you read this, please Review; this is my first fan fic; and please check out my other story; 'what would'a' it is way better than this one- I promis...

* * *

Chapter 2: Flash forward

* * *

A 19 year old Sirius Black, stood hidden underneath his long black robe, as he listened to Snape tell Lord Voldemort about the prophecy he had just encountered; 

"Well," said Voldemort, "Who's child was it, huh!"

"James Potter," Said Snape, "His pitiful Mudblood of a wife just gave birth to there one year old son, he is dangerous to you, and you must kill him so the prophecy doesn't come true- my lord."

The man named Lord voldemort, just stared, his red eyes gleaming from under his cloak, "Than we shall attack him 2 days from today, be ready, there secret keeper will lead us to him, Snape find out who he is, and bring him to me, DISMISSED!" All the death eaters left, but as Sirius Black left, he was unaware that Voldemort had brought-forth a new member of death eaters, named; Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius jumped onto his flying motor bike, as all the other death eaters apparated, and he flew to James' and Lily potter's house, he stopped in front of alarge gate,behind it laid a large grey brick mansion, that had to be at least 3 stories tall. It was dark outside, around 11:00pm, when Sirius rang the door bell to the house, he rang it 6 more times, until he finally herd a baby cry,somelights turn on,and he saw someone coming towards the door on the inside. James Potter turned on his outside light, and opened the door, his eyes wereglaring dangerously at Siriusbecause of the bright light and he wasn't wearing his glasses. (FROM THE AUTHOR; need I put descriptions? James; Skinny, muscular, white, hazel eyes, black ruffled hair, and married to Lily Evans/Potter. Sirius; same as James, but longer black hair, and black eyes; and not married. Lily; Skinny, 6-pack on stomach, bright green eyes, long red hair that touches her butt- yeah you get the point, these characters that J.K. created look just as they do in the books, but for the characters you don't know, I will do descriptions for.)

"Sirius?" James said groggily, "What is so important that couldn't wait till morning?"

"James," Sirius breathed, "You have to change secret keepers!"

"To whom, may I ask?"

"Remus, James, I can't do it at the moment, I will tell him where you are hiding at."

Sirius turned to go but James grabbed him by the arm;

No, no! Sirius! No! You are our secret keeper," Lily's voice echoed through the front door, as she joined James holding a 1 year old Harry James Potter."

"Than Peter, Lily please!" Pleaded Sirius, "You know Voldemort marked you 3 for death a long time ago, but there was a prophecy- he herd half, James, Now they are going to try to take where you all arehiding, at out of me, if you don't change to a different secret keeper- please it is for your own protection!"

"Fine," James said, "Tell peter, tonight, Sirius, go! NOW!" James released Sirius' arm, and Sirius ran to his Motor bike, boared it and flew offto find Peter and tell him the news, but what he didn't know was that, that would be the last time he'd ever see Lily and James alive again, and the last time he'd see Harry Potter as a child, happy-in the company of his 2 living, breathing parents, the last time Sirius'd be free.

* * *

Please read and review! What do you all think? This is my first story, and I have written; 'What would' a,' please check it out ….… Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3: The cloaked figure

* * *

Chapter 3: The cloaked figure

* * *

"PETER!"shouted Sirius as he arrived and was banging on Peters metal door loudly, "PETER!" 

"What!" Peter shouted back at Sirius sounding annoyed as he answered his front door.

"I just got back from The Potter's house, and James and Lily would like me to let you know that you are there new secret keeper."

"James, and---" wait how do I know you are not pulling my leg? Why didn't they ask Remus?"

"Dunno," shrugged Sirius, "All's I know is that they are in hiding, and have decided to appoint you as secret keeper…"

"Does this have anything to do with the dark lord- am I in danger Sirius?"

"No butyou will be if you don't accept the fact that your there secret keeper," said Sirius, "now do you or don't you?"

"Sure, but where are they hiding?"

Sirius just gave Peter a weird look of suspicion before saying slowly, "4125 Godric's Hallow."

"Okay," said Peter, "Is that all?"

"Yes, and see you around Pete." And Sirius as he waved good-bye, and bordered his motorcycle, and left to his house.

(The next night….. around 10:00pm… Potter mansion…..)

Lily and James were asleep in there soft, comfortable, bed, under its silky covers with there one year old son Harry in his cradle on the side of there bed sleeping soundly, when Lily and James both shot up in there sleep from hearing a loud bang at there back door, down stairs, "Is it a burglar, James?"

"I don't know," James replied as he got his wand off the night stand next to the bed, as he climbed out of bed, Lily jump up and seized his arm,

"No, James,"

James looked back at her worried face, "It'll be fine."

Lily let go of James but as she did, there was a bright flash of light down there hall, both Potters looked down the hall and saw a cloaked figure rush up the hall towards them, and it finally reached there doorway, as the cloaked figure laughed; his high pitched laugh, Lily let out a scream, and both her and James ran to there bathroom after grabbing Harry out of his crib, Lily forgot to get her wand off the night stand, the cloaked figure watched in amusement and approached there hiding spot slowly (the bathroom), only to open the bathroom door to find no one there, He let out a yell of annoyance.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to need about 10 reviews before I post again, and I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up!I have this all already written up all over the computer, so all you have to do isgive me10 more reviews; and I'll upload a new chapter; and they do get longer (the chapters)... He He He!**


	4. Chapter 4: Death is inevitable

Chapter 4: Death is inevitable

* * *

Lily and James snuck out of the bathroom into the hall, and into a room off one of the side chambers of the hall.

"Lily," James breathed to her as he slipped the cloak off the 2 of them, "I want you to take Harry and run, run as far and as fast as you can, but don't look back, whatever you do, don't look back!"

"James," Lily said, " What about you?"

"You know what," James said.

Lily's emerald eyes filled with tears, "I love you!"

"We will see each other again!" James said as he began to leave the room, "I'll head him off."

"Be careful James!" Lily whispered, now crying she kissed her husband good bye, for the last time.

James walked out the door and turned, the cloaked figure stood in there bedroom doorway, he turned to look at James, and the last thing James saw was red eyes, and then a flash of green light. He herd the ear splitting laugh echo through out his head, he herd the curse muttered, and the worst of all, he herd Lily scream, and the last he herd was her sprint from the room. The dead form of James Potter lay, in the doorway of his mansion.

Lily saw all to fast, James get struck right in the heart as soon as he left the room, she screamed "No!" As the dead limp form of her husband, hit the floor, like a slinky.

Lily ran. She ran through the hall, and down the first flight of stairs, as she herd things blown up behind her, but then she tool a wrong turn into a room, and was cornered, she searched herself for her wand but couldn't find it, she turned around, the cloaked figure was in the door way, she was cornered so she began to plea.

"No please, you killed my husband! Isn't that enough? What do you want!" Lily screamed out of grief.

Voldemort (as he called himself) let out another laugh and said, "Don't be foolish girl. I want that little brat you hold!"

Lily was clutching Harry to her chest, he was crying, "No, NO please not Harry, take me! But don't hurt him!"

"To late," Voldemort said as he cried, "Adavada Kedavera!" (sp?)

Harry was thrown from Lily in an instant, as she was hit in the chest, as her husband, but as soon as it hit her, there was a new light; a bright white one, that ricocheted off of her and all around the room, then, the light and screams slowly died down, Lily's body lay in the center of the floor, Voldemort was gone, but his robes laid flatly on the floor, and in the back ground, a little Harry Potter, lay next to his dead mother, screaming.

Hagrid showed up at the house 2 minutes after it happened, he ran through all the rooms, and he saw James dead body laying on the floor, he gasped, then he ran down the stairs and into a room that had been blasted, and there he saw a pile of robes, near to where he stood, and Lily laying lifelessly on the floor, and a child- there child- laying next to Lily crying, he stepped over the robes.

Hagrid reached down and touched Lily's throat and felt no pulse, so he picked up the baby and comforted him for a while, then he went outside after wrapping the baby up more, and he boarded his flying bike, and headed off to meet Dumbledore.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**R&R Please…!**


End file.
